memory_gammafandomcom-20200214-history
Lijaro Nabam
| occupation = | position = Chief Flight Control Officer (2373-2376) | posting = (2373-2376) (2376) | rank = (2373) | status = Active (2376) | marital = Single | spouse = | children = | relative = Lijaro Ayren (mother) Lijaro Essami (father) Lijaro Valon (paternal grandfather) Lijaro Sarana (paternal grandmother) | image2 = | caption2 = }} Lijaro Nabam was a Bajoran Starfleet officer active from the 2370s onward. History Early life Lijaro Nabam was born in 2354 aboard the freighter Kejal to Lijaro Essami and Lijaro Ayren. Lijaro's paternal grandparents, Lijaro Valon and Marto Sarana, grew up on Bajor in the early days of the its domination by the Cardassians. In 2326, shortly before the official beginning of the Occupation, newlyweds Valon and Sarana “borrowed” a small transport ship, the Peldor (Gratitude), belonging to the Marto family and left Bajor. Eventually, they acquired their own freighter, which they named ''Kejal'' (Freedom), and began smuggling refugees off their home planet, an activity they would continue through the birth and childhood of their son, Lijaro Essami. It was in one of the camps they traveled to that Essami met Akta Ayren, a young woman who had been born in the camp and orphaned there as a child. The two fell in love and Essami implored his parents to allow Ayren to join them when they left the camp. The Lijaros relented, and the four soon set off again. Ayren quickly became pregnant with Nabam and gave birth later that year. Nabam spent his early childhood with his family aboard their ship. Essami, Ayren, and Nabam later settled on Hadira V, a colony planet in Federation space, where he quickly showed himself to be an exceptionally bright student with a talent for piloting and navigation. At the age of fourteen, he decided to seek admission to Starfleet Academy. The governor of Hadira V arranged for him to be sponsored by a command-level Starfleet officer, as was required of an applicant who was not a Federation citizen. After the standard testing as well as additional observation and an interview, he was accepted into the class of 2373. Starfleet Academy Lijaro left his parents and traveled to Earth in 2369 to begin his studies at the Academy. His roommate was Alistair Barlow. Lijaro thrived in his new environment. Soft-spoken and respectful, he was well-regarded by his instructors and most of his fellow cadets, although, due to the age gap and his natural introversion, he socialized little. He spent most of his time studying and exploring his new home. Lijaro succeeded academically, even among the advanced atmosphere of the Academy, and, in his fourth year, emerged as a contender for the top position in his class. By nature, he was not a very competitive person, but Lijaro always wanted to perform well and was eager to earn a prestigious distinction. Another high-performing cadet, equally talented and driven as Lijaro, was a Vulcan science student named T'Ral. Since they each had distinct and differing professional interests, they had not had much contact until their final year. As time went on, it became clear that either Lijaro or T'Ral would be valedictorian. They became locked in a bitter rivalry which continued until graduation, when Lijaro finally but narrowly surpassed T'Ral. The atmosphere at commencement was tense, and neither could bring themselves to congratulate the other. After parting ways following graduation, they would not see each other again for three years. USS Ellison In mid-2373, Lijaro was assigned to the as chief flight control officer. Later that year, the Dominion War broke out and the Ellison was attached to the Sixth Fleet. The Ellison was one of many starships that had significant personnel changes in the aftermath of the war. Lijaro was among those reassigned, in his case, to the . USS Pioneer Lijaro arrived on the Pioneer in early 2376, shortly after command was transferred from Tobias Quinton to Scott O'Reilly. He was quickly taken under the wing of the gregarious new security chief, Sho Sakura, and fell in with a group of young officers Sakura socialized with, which included Jedana Verim, the new chief of operations, and Brian Matera, assistant chief science officer. It was through his new friends that he discovered that his former rival T'Ral would soon be arriving on the Pioneer to be the next head of the science department. Relationships Family Friendships Sho Sakura T'Ral Romance Category:Bajorans Category:Kejal personnel Category:Starfleet personnel Category:Star Trek: Infinite Voyages characters Category:USS Pioneer (NCC-73409) personnel